creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
UFCL
The United Federation of Celestial Lifeforms (more commonly shortened to UFCL) is a major empire within the Kyklos Galaxy. It is notable as being one of the affiliations of man. Background history The affiliation was founded in 1959 AD by the Voiasenso, despite that doing so went against the Unseen Phalanges Movement of the Ancients, which stated that no Ancient race should openly interact with the innumerous fledging civilizations that had been rising up for fear of corrupting them or bringing them to a stage of development they were not entirely ready for. However, having been a race focused on cultivation and upliftal of species, the Voiasenso could no longer stand idly by when they witnessed over 8,000 of the cultures they had had a hand in bringing to life suddenly disappear, literally overnight, without a solitary trace of their existence remaining. Determining that there was some unseen enemy out there, perhaps slipping through dimensional rifts, that was, by their calculations, potentially far deadlier than even the Chaos Legions, the Voiasenso set to prepare a faction of races that they had watched over to prepare for the coming storm. However, fearing that this knowledge would directly interfere with the progress the affiliation would make over time, they kept this origin to themselves. Several races were immediately contacted for possible recruitment, with immediate focus on those races that had followed in the footsteps of both the Voiasenso and the Sculptors. With that, the Einjels and their Enjelic entourage and the Norjji were quickly swept up into the ranks, both of whom had had a hand in the "domestication" of the Space Locusts found on Earth, whom the Voiasenso had a particular interest in although at that point they were not yet advanced enough to be considered, and they wouldn't be offered a place amongst UFCL society until 3173 AD, after they had begun to expand across a number of planetary systems near to them. Both the Gohd and the Tauntar would not be accepted into the ranks until after their failed invasion attempts on the Earth, which would occur in 2241 AD and 3148 AD, respectively. The Hushians would not be invited into the alignment until 3233 AD after their aid in collapsing the NodhCohr Hierarchy. For reasons that have remained unknown to much of galactic society as a whole, the Voiasenso have begun to disappear in huge numbers, inadvertently leaving the group to the younger races to manage. Currently, the most influential species are the Einjels, Norjji, Kyisziqan and Zolacians, although the Terrans, Tauntars and Commati are quickly rising through the ranks, as well. It has also been during this time of Voiasenso disappearance that the cold war with the rival Iskian Empire has begun to erupt into hostile feuding, leaving the two affiliations in an ongoing but minor war; while the two affiliations do not often go out of their way to attack one another, if they encounter each other in space they often battle. Currently, there are a small number of offshoot affiliations of the UFCL. One such group, the Zolacian Liberation Front, specifically focuses on freeing Zolacian slaves from Crux Space Pirate worlds. As with nearly all other factions within galactic society, they oppose the Chaos Legions of Diimons, which seeks the violent absorption of all others in this universe and all others like it. Interior Relationships of the UFCL The UFCL consists of hundred races, each with their own general personalities of their own. Unlike the Iskian Empire however, all member races are voluntary members, and were not forced to join. Generally most races in the UFCL are peaceful or nurturing in their general attitude, some are more neutral in their actions, while a few are warklike and paranoid. Generally, most races get along with one another fairly well, others are closely allied to certain member species, while still others show animosity toward other UFCL races. The Voiasenso for example are generally respected at the very least by all UFCL races, with many races having a very close relationship with the Voiasenso such as the Bhudd, Crozo, Einjel, Sculptors and Norjji. Other times, a race is closely allied to one particulr race withen the UFCL, such as those shared between the Commati and Zolacian. Other races that share similar relationship structures, like the Einjel and Enjelic, which was formed after the Einjel uplifted the Enjelic and genetically modified them into a servant race; the Enjelics themselves do not consider this enslavement, as they are proud to serve their kind masters. Other closely allied species included the Slonoska and Kelerius, who had formed their own small empire years back before they joined the UFCL. The two militaristic UFCL races, the Gohd and Tauntar are also close buddies; in fact, the Tauntar declared war on the Terrans after they thought humankind had brainwashed their "war buddies," starting the Tauntar-Terran War. Some races in the UFCL are notable for having a poor relationships with other member races. Both the Gohd and Tauntar still have some animosity toward humanity, which is greeted in turn with animosity by the Terrans; the Terrans to degree have a valid reason for their animosity, since both races launched unprovoked wars toward them. The Voiasenso also have animosity over the Gohd for similar reasons as the Terrans, though they also believe the Gohd are too aggorant and aggressive as well, and thus the Gohd have much to learn. The Gohd in turn still have some negative feelings toward the Voiasenso after they threatened the Gohd with extermination if they didn't end their planned invasion of Earth for a second time. The most out of place member race in the UFCL goes to the Hushians, whom are naturally distrusting of other sapient species. Had humanity not saved them, and assuming they had managed to defeat the NodhCohr Hierarchy by themselves, the Hushians would not have joined the UFCL. However since they were saved from enslavement by humanity, the Hushians do have a close relationship with mankind out of a great dept. Rivalry with the Iskian Empire Whereas Iskian Empire policy exploits their member races, forces them into specific roles to fill within the empire that the Iskian overlords have deemed is best-suited to their talents, don't give races the shadow of the doubt if they state they're sapient (instead opting to abduct and dissect and run tests on the citizens of newfound cultures to determine if they are sapient on their own), find dealings with underhanded groups such as space pirates as perfectly acceptable, and are run by the Iskians themselves as the de facto leaders of the affiliation, the UFCL seeks freedom amongst the races, invite personal choice in which roles to fill amongst their society regardless of species (although some species, like the Tauntar, have a natural great preference for a particular role), assume races can speak for themselves as to whether they are sapient or not, find dealings with space pirates to be a deplorable act and have a delegation of the various races to decide on things like a republic. Individuals in both affiliations may not agree with the overall policies of their association though that is the general consensus of the two (UFCL members are more likely to protest things they dislike however due to the personal freedom, however, whereas the Iskian Empire might simply do away with "annoying whiners"). The UFCL have fewer member races and have existed for less time but make up for it with sheer tenacity of spirit, along with their alliance with one of the ancient races. Galleries Individuals in the UFCL These are some notable individuals within the UFCL. No Image.png|Alynn Slater (A Terran captain in the UFCL military) Burke Vestille, Hungover.png|Burke Vestille (A Terran captain in the Peacekeeper Corps) No Image.png|Coates Lotalah (A Terran in the UFCL military) No Image.png|Goroku Himei (A Terran gunner in the UFCL military) No Image.png|Haulxi Leone (A Terran captain in the UFCL military) No Image.png|I-aki Lajud (A Terran hacker in the UFCL military) Kelerius New Concept.jpg|Capitara (A Kelerius freedom fighter in the Zolacian Liberation Front and partnered with another freedom fighter by the name of Slasher.) No Image.png|Nereid Agonis (A Terran sniper in the UFCL military) Optik Concept.jpg|Optik (An Ailodon freedom fighter in the Zolacian Liberation Front.) No Image.png|Orola (An Ailodon xeno agent in the UFCL military) No Image.png|Qo (A Commati freedom fighter.) No Image.png|Raye Dessko (A Terran in the UFCL military) Slasher (Somarinoa) Concept.jpg|Slasher (A Slonoska freedom fighter in the Zolacian Liberation Front, and partnered with another freedom fighter by the name of Capitara.) Spelban New Concept.jpg|Spellbound Savpraxx Trophy.png|Syler Korsse (A Terran corporal in the UFCL military.) Tashun Concept.jpg|Tashun (A Commati freedom fighter in the Zolacian Liberation Front.) No Image.png|Walli Dzidullidorf (A Terran private in the UFCL military) No Image.png|Yukyo Seigonus (A Terran in the UFCL military) Zuni Doll.png|Zuni (A Zolacian, founder of the UFCL splinter organization known as the Zolacian Liberation Front.) Occasional Members These are occasional allies to the UFCL, but are not considered official members; many times they can be found in other major affiliations as well, even those at odds with the UFCL. Ailodon.png|Ailodon Ciitarkian Alien A Day.jpg|Ciitarkian Blaster Comparison.png|Grand Zharkulan Orb (Species).png|Orb Full-Fledged Members These races are considered full inductees into the UFCL. Most races have homeworlds residing along the Orion–Cygnus Arm of the Kyklos galaxy. Races that lack an image will be represented by a Crawler image instead. Species denoted with a "†" indicate races who have gone extinct and can be considered officially deceased (even though the species exist over a billion years and so, therefore, all species have died out at some point). Species denoted with a "NA#" are currently no longer members of the organization, but were at some point in the past. Bhudd Protectorate Spore.png|Bhudd Commati Small Image.png|Commati Crozo Nightlord Spore.png|Crozo Eikiphir Ecologist Small Image.png|Eikiphir No Image.png|Einjel No Image.png|Enjelic No Image.png|Gohd Savpraxx Trophy.png|Human No Image.png|Hushian Jho Planetary Guard Download.png|Jho Kelerius New Concept.jpg|Kelerius No Image.png|Klenxixian Kqa Spore.png|Kqa Infested Kqa Spore.png|Infested Kqa No Image.png|Kyisziqan (Originally members of the Iskian Empire, but later defected to UFCL) Lizui Starfarer Spore.png|Lizui No Image.png|Norjji Olfactite Spore.png|Olfacite Paragra New Concept.jpg|Paragra Platterkat Spore.png|Platterkat No Image.png|†Sculptor (Completely vanished.) Slonoska New Concept.jpg|Slonoska Spelban New Concept.jpg|Spelban No Image.png|Sumatara Tauntar Small Nude.png|Tauntar Urkhail Concept.jpg|Urkhail Voiasenso Starcitizen Spore 2.png|Voiasenso (Founding species.) No Image.png|Xixixian Yiali Spore.png|Yiali No Image.png|Yothrak Zolacian Small Image.png|Zolacian (Consists of those not enslaved by the Crux. Known Worlds of the UFCL These planets are governed by the UFCL. Those that don't have photos are represented by a Crawler. No Image.png|Churpekka (Homeworld of the Voiasenso) No Image.png|Earth (Homeworld of the Terrans) No Image.png|Ethuun (Homeworld of the Yothrak) No Image.png|Gwoblob (Homeworld of the Kqa and the Infested Kqa) No Image.png|Haven (Homeworld of the Einjels and adopted homeworld of the Enjelics) No Image.png|Hush (Homeworld of the Hushians) No Image.png|Kyisziq (Homeworld of the Kyisziqan) No Image.png|Lapyss (Homeworld of the Lizui) No Image.png|New Zolacia (Adopted homeworld of the Zolacians) Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Affiliations Category:Original Affiliations Category:Heroes Category:UFCL